One more day
by Zutarashipper
Summary: Katniss was completely alone by 12 and forced to marry an abusive peace keeper, Cato. When Cato forbids Katniss from seeing her best friend Peeta ever again, he allows her one more day to see him where things get interesting. How will Peeta save his one true love from not only an abusive husband, but also from herself. Better than it sounds and full summary inside. Everlark.
1. remembering

I'm having writers block with my other story so I'm writing this one.

Disclaimer: no I'm not Suzanne Collins, I wish

Full summary: The Hunger Games never happened, instead, as punishment for the rebellion, the Capitol became super oppressive. They would murder people in the streets for not complying to simple rules. No one was safe. Each district gets worse and worse. While district 1 is practically Capital 2.0 , district 12 is murder city with peace keepers having privileges to do whatever they wanted to people. District 13 was destroyed because the capitol felt threatened by them.

Katniss was orphaned at age 11 when her father died in a explosion and her mom was killed by a peace keeper. Katniss and her sister Prim were put in the community home, the worse place in district 12 to be. Prim was murdered a year after, leaving Katniss alone. She only had one friend, Peeta.

As soon as Katniss turned 16 she was married to a peace keeper by the name of Cato. He became very abusive and now that Katniss is 18, Cato wants an heir. Will Peeta, her best friend, be able to save Katniss from Cato and herself?

Katniss POV

It was so crisp fall day. Today prim what have turned 14, well if she hadn't died. I mean if she hadn't been murdered. I'm surprised Cato actually let me come see her grave today, he never does anything nice for me, well unless he wants something. I know what it is he wants, but I don't want it. He wants me to have a heir for him, a son. I don't want to bring anyone in to this cruel world and he knows this. He just doesn't care. Cato came from district 2, where women would be completely submissive and do whatever their husband told them to do. But I wasn't like that, so he'd beat me. He'd beat me and rape me and leave me crying on the floor. What he didn't know was I was taking birth control. If he found out he might kill me. _Stop thinking about Cato, today is for prim, _I told myself. She was only 8 when she was brutally murdered by another child at the community home. I felt that I had failed her. I couldn't take care of her how could I take care of a child, how could I protect them from their own dad? I hated Cato, the way he made me feel about myself, the way he treated me. He even killed one of my best friends, gale. I walked over to Gale's grave and started to cry. Everyone I cared about was in this area. Other than Peeta, everyone I loved is dead.

Cato came up behind me and spoke in his deep voice, " Katniss its time to go, unless you want to be with all of them, " he gestured to the graves of my friends and family.I wiped away my tears and a surge of anger ran through my body, he was mocking me for crying, I could tell by his tone he was mocking me. We walked back to the house that was my prison and went inside.

" I expect the house to be clean by the time I get back. If not..." He raised his hand and I flinched knowingly. " Good," he chuckled," Now get to work." The door slammed and I heard the lock click. How could anyone enjoy making someone else feel pain. I heard a knock on my door. " Katniss? " a voice called from beyond the door that I recognized instantly. " Peeta! " I called out to him as I ran to the door. I fumbled with the lock but when I finally got the door opened Peeta was standing out there waiting for me. I almost cried when I kept in his arms. We walked inside and he closed the door behind us.I was still holding on to him." You're here, real or not real?" He laughed at our inside joke, " real," he replied. Peeta could always make me forget all my problems and make me feel truly happy. Unfortunately, that's when he saw the latest bruise on my neck and my life shaped back to reality." Did he...? I'm going to murder him! I can't believe he hurts you-" " Well there's nothing I can do about it, either get beaten or get pregnant." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. I saw tears forming in his eyes," oh Katniss, I, I'm so sorry, I," I fell back into his arms and started balling. "Save me, please Peeta, save me" my voice was barely audible." Always Katniss, always "

Hope you liked it. Please follow, favorite and review.

Over and out


	2. save me

**Thanks to all those who have followed or favorited my story, sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter, I came up with the idea and wrote the chapter in less than an hour. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer; yes I'm Suzanne Collins writing fan fiction about my own story, nooooooooooo**

**If you couldn't tell that was sarcasm, no I do not own thg**

**Katniss POV**

I never wanted to let go of Peeta, and we stood there in each others arms for almost 2 hours, but then I remembered Cato's threat." Sorry Peeta, if I don't get the house clean in time Cato will -" " Cato will have to go through me to get to you," Peeta calmed down a little, " Katniss, Kat, you deserve so much better than him. Why do you let him treat you like this?" Peeta looked on the verge of tears again. " do you think I want to live this way, its not my choice. Women have no rights here. I'm not allowed to divorce him." I said in a whisper," till death do us part, that's the only way to escape it, dyeing." Tears slowly leaked from both our eyes, knowing this was the truth. Peeta kissed me on the head and let go of me. He was about to walk out of the house when he stopped. He didn't turn around but spoke quietly, " I love you, I always have, always will."

It's been 5 hours sense Peeta left and I've been working my butt off getting the house clean. I had just finished cleaning and started making stew for supper when Cato got home. He came up behind me and stroked my face. His hand was cold against my skin. His every touch felt wrong and uncomfortable. Peeta's touch on the other hand would leave a warm current of electricity in my skin that felt so right and comforting. I was snapped back into reality when I heard Cato's deep voice ask about the soup I was making." Oh, its rabbit stew. I thought you might like it." I said in the happiest voice I could manage. It sickens me to talk and act that way around him but I learned the hard way that I had to make him believe I was happy." You guessed right, I'm starving," Cato turned around and walked down the hall to the room we shared. I breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed, he hasn't hit me yet. That was a first, then I remembered what he wanted and I almost broke down again.

After a long, uneventful dinner Cato brought up the question I knew he would." So Katniss, one of my fellow coworkers, Marvel, brought his son to work today. And I couldn't help but wonder why his wife will gladly bear him a son, when mine won't. " I saw the anger rise to his face as he was talking, by the last sentence he was standing up." Why is this Katniss?" A wave of fear came over me knowing what was going to happen next. " Cato, I've already told you I'm not ready, I'm only 18 and-" he cut me off with a hard smack to my face. I let out a small scream which resumed in another smack to the face." You are ready when I say you are," Cato grabbed me by my arm and hair and dragged me into our bedroom. Hours later I woke up naked on the floor with my ripped up clothes living beside me. I had bruises all over my body and some of them were bleeding. Cato had already left to go to his job but I saw a note on the ground next to me...

_Last night was amazing for me, I hope you learned your lesson. Can't wait for tonight_

_Cato_

I began to cry. " save me Peeta, save me," I choked out before I collapsed on the floor unconscious.

**I'm sorry, this was hard to write. Everlark is coming soon though. Please follow, favorite and review and see ya next time**

**Over and out**


	3. better off dead

**Thanks to all those people who have followed or favorited my story. Please let me know of anything I could do better at. thanks guys, here are some virtual cookies (::)(::)(.:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own thg**

**Peeta's POV**

When I walked out of the house yesterday I knew I should have stayed. I should have helped her. I should have told her how I really feel. Yesterday was going to be the day, the day I told her my feelings and we would run away together. That didn't happen. Instead I found out that Cato is becoming worse and no doubt rapeing Katniss. My love Katniss, is being subject to horrible things and I can't even save her." You're gonna kill that bread Peeta, what's up," Delly, my friend growing up walked into the bakery. I know she has had feelings for me in the past and I didn't want to make her upset so I just told her it was a personal problem." Well, let me know if you need anything. " reply walked back to the front of the shop and struck up a conversation with another customer. I threw the bread I had been heading into the wastebasket. Reply had been right about one thing, I had kneaded the bread so much that it was hard and breaking apart. I grabbed a fresh loaf of bread that I knew Katniss liked and head out towards her house.

When I got there I knocked and called out for Katniss." Just a second Peeta, I'll be right there." I heard footsteps on the other side of the door, then the door swung open." Katniss, I brought your favorite bread- oh my, what happened" I saw that the entire left side of her face was bruised and swollen up. There was also scratches on her face. She was wearing a long robe so I couldn't see most of her body but it probably looked like her face did. I could tell by the way she moved that she was extremely sore." Do you even need to ask?" Katniss's voice came out horse sounding, as if she had been yelling or- or screaming." Katniss, why did he, what did he do?!" I was scared for Katniss, she had been through so much and I'm scared she might die. I can't lose her, I can't.

We were inside sitting on the sofa inside and she was crying." I deserve it." She whispered softly," it's my fault, if I just listened to him and followed his rules this wouldn't have happened. If I had protected prim she wouldn't be dead. If my dad had stayed home instead going to work on his day off so he could get more money to buy me a birthday present, he wouldn't be dead. If I asked Gale to stop sneaking me out so we could go hunting, he wouldn't be dead. Its all my fault, everyone I love is dead." My heart broke into a million pieces." None of that was your fault, you couldn't have done anything. And believe me when I tell you, you do not deserve this." My voice cracked but I was trying hard to be the strong one, I couldn't show any weakness. Katniss's voice was nearly a whisper when she spoke," Maybe I'm just better off dead."

**THE FEELS ARE REAL, even for me writing this story. Sorry but there may not be any fluff for a while. Please follow, favorite and review. Thanks for reading. Also 2 chapters today, I'm on a roll!**

**Over and out**


	4. love

**Thanks to all those who have read my story, you are amazing (::)(::)(:.)(.:) virtual cookies for y'all**

**Disclaimer: I don't own thg.**

**Katniss's POV**

As I said the words I knew they were true. Nobody in this world cared about me anymore. It was all my fault my family was dead. Everyone I loved is dead." I'm still here, and I will never stop loving you," Peeta's voice was barely a whisper but his words rang with such deep power and asurety, I almost believed him. I knew he loved me but I thought it was a best friend type of love, not romantic. If he was truly in love with me, why couldn't I admit my feelings for him. I had been in love with him for sometime but I couldn't legally do anything since I was already married, which was not my choice. I almost told him before and I guessed now could be the time." Do you really love me?"" Always Kat, always. "

We spent hours talking about our past and when we had first learned that we love each other. Apparently, Peeta had loved me since kindergarten when I was asked to sing the valley song in front of my class. He even remembered how my hair was done and the clothes I was wearing that day. I made a joke about him being a stalker and he laughed so hard, I thought his head would fall off. His laugh was a beautiful sound I hadn't heard in what seemed like forever. It was so nice to hear unlike Cato's scary chuckle." What about you Katniss, when did you find out your feelings for me?" His voice was so soft and so gentle. Every time he talked it was like music to my ears. I told him that it was when he first gave me the bread. My dad had died but my mom hadn't yet. I was looking around in garbage cans of the merchants looking for food. My mom had lost her job as a doctor and we had used up all the money my dad had left us. Peeta looked like a guardian angel that night he gave me two loaves of bread that were slightly burned. He saved my life. Peeta's electric blue eyes pierced into my green eyes. We sat there for a minute just looking into each others eyes.

It was getting late and cato would get home soon so Peeta had to leave, but not before he kissed me directly on the lips. Electricity ran through my body as we kissed. He let go but I didn't want him to. I had felt hunger before but not this kind of hunger. This hunger made me want more the more I got, instead of satisfying my hunger each kiss made me want more and more. Peeta had to stop it but gave me one more peck on the head before walking out the door. I went back to the kitchen to start making some pasta. While I was waiting for the water to boil I took a birth control pill. I had the feeling I was going to need it tonight.

Cato's POV ( Da Da Dan)

I looked through the window and i saw Katniss and that baker boy kissing. I his while he walked out of my house. That slut is going to pay for this. She can't cheat on me, just cause I do it to her but clove is fine. A few minutes later i walked into the house. Katniss thought her life was hell before, she doesn't know anything.

**I needed some fluff before the worst night ever. Next chapter will be hard to write. Please follow, favorite and review. Thanks.**

**Over and out**


	5. one more day

**Thanks to those who are following and favoriting my story. I have a question for y'all. Would you rather me stick to the size of chapters I have and update quicker or longer chapters but takes longer to update. Thanks guys. This is going to be hard. Also I don't swear if I can avoid it so you may see * instead. Okay**

**Disclaimer: do I really need one? I don't own thg**

**Katniss POV**

The door opened and shut loudly. His footsteps were loud and I could tell Cato was angry. I tried to avoid eye contact and just kept looking down at the hot water as I stirred the noodles." I thought you would like spaghetti for dinner-" he cut me off with a slap to the face." Sorry that I'm not lover boy that I saw you with, that baker better watch his back," he slapped me again." Please don't hurt him, its my fault, not his." I yelled in between two slaps." D*** right slut. You're my b****, mine!" he pinned me to the wall and started kissing me. I tried to get free but his grip around my wrists was too tight. When he finally let me go it as to rip his shirt off he pinned me back on the wall." Get off of me you pig." I was screaming and his hand closed around my throat." You will do as I say and you will shut up." He pushed me to the ground and grabbed the pot full of noodles and boiling water and dumped them on me. Burns were the worst kind of pain in the world, I hated them more than anything. I could deal with bruises, hits even cuts but not burns. I was writhing in pain when Cato grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up only to bang my head on the wall over and over again. He kept telling me awful things until I was knocked out.

I woke up naked and chained to my bead. I had burns all over my body. Cato came out from the shadows and crawled on top of me and started kissing me. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the pain." You are forbidden to ever see that baker ever again or you will both pay. Do I make myself clear?" Cato's gruff voice pierced the air." Yes, I understand, " I said through my tears.

I woke up with Cato lying next to me. It was his day off, or in other words, more torture for me. I went to the bathroom to examine all my soars from the previous night. I had bruises where the chains had held my arms. The right side of my body was burned and had blisters. My face was covered in yellow and purple bruises. I didn't even recognize myself. Years ago I was a beautiful girl that had high hopes for the future. A future that I never got. I took a quick shower and started pouring cereal. After last night I really don't want anything to do with something hot. Cato came in the kitchen in a seemingly good mood. He poured himself some cereal." I have decided that since you finally submitted to me I will let you see that baker one more time so you can explain to him why he will never be seeing you again." I couldn't believe my ears. I could see Peeta one last time. " Cato, could I spend one whole day with him. Just as friends since we won't see each other ever again. " I whispered because I was afraid he would say no." I promise I'll always do what you ask and I will ... I'll - I'll go to the doctor to get a fertility shot" I struggled to get those words out of my mouth. Cato studied me intently and breathed a sigh." I have to leave to the capitol tonight at 10. I will be back in two days at 5 in the morning. Tomorrow will be your last day with that baker. When I get home you have better gotten that fertility shot and prove of it. You understand? " I was completely shocked. I got one more day with Peeta." Of course. Thank you." One more day with Peeta. One more day.

**Little does she know that that day will change her life forever. DAN DAN DAAAAAN. Thanks for reading. Sorry that was hard to write I felt so dirty and ugh. Well follow,favorite and review. Bye!**

**Over and out**


	6. Never stop loving him

**OH MY GOSH I HAVE OVER 1000 READS! This is so totally wicked. Thanks to all those who have read my story, followed favorited and reviewed. Finally the chapter we have been waiting for, more fluff, the added drama, the thing that leads to a plot twist... I'm getting ahead of myself, can't give you any spoilers, though, you guys may figure it out on your own. Now I'm just rambling. Sea yes at the end of the chapter, oh and happy 2015!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's POV<strong>

It just so happened that the doctor I was with just minutes ago is my aunt. My mother was going to be a doctor but instead decided to marry my dad and become a house wife. Her siblings had become amazing doctors. My aunt felt so much sympathy for my as she gave me the fertility shots. Just weeks ago she was giving me birth control. However this day was not about Cato or shots. Today is about Peeta. The last day I will see Peeta. It makes me sad to think like that so I pushed the thought out of my head. For once in my life since everything went so wrong, I would try to focas on the positive. I was spending the entire day with Peeta. Just thinking about him makes me feel as if all my problems have just melted away. As soon as Cato left last night I ran to the bakery and left a letter for Peeta telling him I had a surprise for him and I would meet him at the bakery a 9:00. I also told him to pack some food and plan on not being at the bakery. Today was going to be amazing.

Sure enough when I arrived at the bakery I saw Peeta standing there holding a picnic basket. I ran to him and flung myself into his arms. He wasn't expecting it so he stumbled but he didn't fall over. " so, what's the surprise?" His voice was more enthusiastic than a little kids on Christmas morning." I get to spend the entire day with you so I thought we could go to our spot in the woods." I said our spot because its where he would find me whenever I wanted to be alone. It was a small clearing in the woods that had a small cabin next to a lake." Sounds perfect. " he said. He set me down and we began to walk toward the fence.

We got to the clearing and began to clear an area wear we put the picnic blanket down. Each dry leaf that crunched brought memories of all the good times I had had in the woods. We laid down on the picnic blanket and pulled out the food. He had made rolls with hot chocolate and plum stew with rice. Don't ask me why but I loved that stuff. The hike to the clearing had taken longer than I had tought it would, mainly because I explained my situation with he who shall not be named for the rest of this day. * cough cough Cato cough cough*. So after a little crying and kissing we agreed that we would just enjoy our day together and not think of you know who. As we ate we remembered old memories and laughed about them." Remember that edict teacher, from the capitol. Ms. Trinket." " Ahh yes," I said doing my best to impersonate the capitol accent," Ms. Effie Tricket , the most glamorous woman in the capital." We laughed for what seems like eternity." If she could see us right now Mr mellark what might you do?" I tried to keep the accent but I was laughing to hard. He looked ant me and had a mischevious look in his eyes. He grabbed his bowl and shoved his face in it and started to slurp up his soup. I laughed so hard I got a stitch in my side." I love you he said and leaned in to kiss me." I love you too." We kept kissing and he started taking off my shirt. He stopped himself, he looks emabarest." Don't stop I told him and started taking his shirt off as I continued kissing. Everything felt so right with him, even if it was so wrong. All I knew is I loved him and I will never stop loving him. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it for now. You can guess what happened next. Well, thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review. <strong>

**Over and out (and yes I am a spy thank you very much) **


	7. one month

**Guys, I've got over 1,500 reads. Oh my gosh you guys ahhhh. Thank you so much. So I'm actually going on a vacation so I won't be updating for at least 4 days. I'm sorry, but I will write while in the car so I will have a chapter up when I get back. Thanks for reading. Also these next few chapters will be time jumps or it would take me years to write like everyday in their lives, so yes. See ya at the end of the chapter.**

**One month from previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I would never forget the way Peeta touched me. I'd never forget the way Peeta would make me feel. Even if I never saw him again I would never forget. It had been a month since our last day together. Cato came back and automatically started raping me again. Each day he would inject me with a fertility shot and go on raping me. He would say he loved me but I knew better. I know what he does on the nights when he comes home late covered in red lipstick. He doesn't even try to hide the fact that he cheers on me, but I really don't care. I just want to see Peeta again. I wished I had ran away with him and kept running forever. I would do anything for him. But I would never see him again. Peeta tried to sneak back but now there are security cameras in my own house. At least the physical abuse has gotten better. He doesn't hit me as much for worries that he'll kill the kid we aren't sure is there or not. However the verbal abuse has gotten worse. He would yell at me call me horrible things. He still pulled my hair and hit my face.

The second Cato realized that I completely missed my "time of the month" he took me to the doctor to get a pregnancy test. That's where I am now. Waiting to see if I'm pregnant or not. I hope I'm not. I don't want to bring a child into this world. This world filled with violence and horrible people. I didn't care that if I wasn't I would be abused beyond belief, but it would be better if it meant keeping a innocent child into this world.

The ten minutes were up. I looked down at the small stick in my hands. In tiny blue words it read a single word... Positive.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh she is pregnant you guys ahhhh. What do you think will happen? Sorry its so short I've been packing while writing this and I wanted to get it up today. Well see ya next time. Please follow, favorite and review. Also I will try to write a longer chapter next time. Peeta may be in it in not sure but if he isn't he will be in chapter 9. Thanks<strong>

**Over and out**


	8. all my fault

**Hey whats up? I'm back! Yea! So guys, 2000 reads. Like, oh my gosh. You guys are amazing. Well anyway here is the chapter that will be longer. See ya at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own thg, Suzanne Collins does**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

Positive. How? How could it be positive? I thought it would take longer than that. Longer than a month after getting the first fertility shot. One month since I had seen Peeta. One month since I gave up. All month I had been wishing to die. Death would be better than the life I've been living. A life with no one left I loved. A life of torture from someone who should love me. A life where I had no control or say. A life without Peeta. Peeta would hate me. He would think I already moved on and didn't love him anymore. But I loved him more than anything and now I'm having someone else's kid. How I wish this child was his and not the child of some abusive man that knows nothing of love. _What if it is his? _A small part of my brain asked, _I mean you __**did **__do it. _It couldn't be Peeta's we only did it once. It has to be Cato's. If it isn't than Cato will... What will Cato do? He would pro probably kill me, and I don't mean figuratively, I mean literally. I curled up in a ball and started having a panic attack. If this baby was Peeta's than I'm afraid of what Cato will do to them. Would he kill the baby too? After a hour of sitting on the bathroom floor my cousin Madge, who is a nurse, came in to check on me, so I showed her the test.

A few minutes later I was hooked up to a machine that they got from the capitol where they could see your baby and it would tell you information about it. Madge said its a lot like a ultrasound machine but more advanced. After putting a cold gel on my stomach and strapped something on me she turned on the machine and looked at the screen." Well Katniss, it looks like you are one month pregnant today. I would congratulate you but I'm not sure if you want that." She kind of laughed a little and I smiled a tiny bit. I'm glad Cato didn't know she was family. Some accident might happen to her. Although we weren't the closest friends I would still miss her if she died. Cato would do anything to hurt me or get me to do what he wanted me to do. I stopped smiling." You said one month today?" She nodded her head. " Exactly one month." This baby is Peeta's.

I walked out of the clinic where Cato was waiting for me in the lobby." It took you long enough. So the results?" Cato's eyes scrutinized me. I was afraid of what I would tell him. Could Cato know? _He couldn't know. _I concluded, _we were in the forest. No one else knew." _The test was positive." My voice was barely a whisper, " I'm pregnant." I was scared Cato would find something, anything wrong with me. Maybe he would even suspect... No he couldn't know. But of course he did find something to criticize me about." It took you long enough, gosh I was beginning to think you couldn't have kids. Its a good thing you can or that wouldn't be good for you." Cato's eyes were still looking me up and down, as if he knew something was off but he didn't know what it was." How long did the nurse say you are along?" His words almost seemed sincere. If I didn't know any better it sounded like he actually cared about me. " She said I am almost a month along. The shots words almost immediately. " My voice was hardly a whisper." Speak up, I can't hear you mumbling." We walked out of the clinic.

That night I had a dream...

_A beautiful baby was wrapped in a blanket. Their brown hair was still wet and they were wrapped in a gray blanket. They small baby in my arms opened their eyes and they were bright blue. They had Peeta's eyes. Suddenly Cato was there and took the infant from my arms. His eyes were dark and his face was twisted with disgust. He pulled out a knife with one hand and held the baby with the other. I tried to open my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I tried to move but my body wouldn't respond. All I could do was watch in terror as my child went limp as Cato pulled the knife covers in blood out of the lifeless body." I thought i told you're mine and only mine." All around Cato's feet were the body's of everyone I love. My parents, prim, Gale, Madge, my child and even Peeta. Each lifeless body was staring directly at me as if to say it was my fault. Then Cato was no longer holding the knife, I was. I had killed everyone I loved. It was my fault they were dead._

I woke up screaming. I ran to the bathroom and pulled up my shirt and stared at my still flat belly. Luckily Cato had gone to work so he didn't hear my outburst. A total wave of depression hit me once I calmed down it was all my fault they were dead. Sure Peeta, Madge, and my unborn child were still alive as far as I knew, but the rest had been my fault. I was responsible for their deaths. I punched the image I saw in the mirror. It shattered into a hundred pieces which sliced my arms face. The feeling off the sharp glass penetrating my skin was not what hurt. In a sick way it kind of felt good. What hurt was when the sting of the new cuts connected with the oxygen in the air. The sting was all over me and the pain was unbearable. I heard a scream I realized later came from me. The door opened and I heard an unmistakable voice, one I thought I would never hear again." Katniss? " Peeta called. I saw his face then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Sorry about the cliff hanger. Although its still kind of short,it is longer than its been. Baby steps. Speaking of babies I'm doing a poll to decide the gender and number of baby\babies. Thanks for reading. Follow, favorite and review. Bye<strong>

**Over and out**


	9. Peeta's story

**What's up guys its that time again, time for a new chapter. But first, OH MY GOSH OVER 2800 READS! ASDFGHJKL! YOU FEEL. I know you do but thanks guys. I've had one request for a girl, but I want more opinions before I choose. I'm such a people pleaser, anyway there is a poll on my profile for you guys to vote. I've also been getting a lot of requests to make my chapters longer so I'll be really trying. Thanks you guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

My day had started out completely normal. I woke up, got ready, started working, contemplating the meaning of life, you know, the usual. When my mom came downstairs and started trying to play matchmaker with me and any other merchant girl. I'm only 18 but my mom thinks I need to be married as soon as possible. Here's the thing, I would feel bad marrying any other girl. I'm in love with Katniss, present tense, and I feel like I wouldn't be a good husband or father to anyone if I was in love with someone else. Take my dad for example. He tries his best but before Mrs. Ever seen died he always seemed distant, like he was constantly daydreaming. When she died father was devastated. He became even more silent and grew distant. To this day I will see him late at night holding a lily( that was her name) and asking himself why. I feel I would be just as bad if not worse.

Well after the long rant from my mom telling me just how perfect I would be with Delly Cartwright I got back to work. I subconsciously started making cinnamon rolls, the ones I always use to make for Katniss. When they were out of the oven I felt my body carrying me towards Katniss's house with a basket of the rolls. It had been a month since I had talked to Katniss. I tried sneaking over the next day but that didn't work out to well, my black eye seemed to heal just days ago. As I was walking I began thinking of when we were in the woods again. Each kiss had lingers on my skin, each touch left me wanting more. All I wanted, more than anything in the world was to pause that moment and live in it forever. But like all good things it had come to an end.

My train of thought was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Katniss. She was in pain and I wasn't there to comfort her. I ran as fast as I could the rest of the way to her house and ran through the unlocked door, I didn't care if Cato was there. If he hurt Katniss I would kill him. However, when I found Katniss Cato wasn't looming over her. Instead there was a shattered mirror above her and glass shards on the floor. I felt numb as I saw Katniss, covers I deep cuts all over her face,neck and arms. One had got her really deep on the head and the wound was gushing blood, so much so she was lying in a pool of her own blood." Peeta?" Her voice was tired and weak, must also surprised and questioning, as if she didn't believe I was even really there. She blamed out and went limp. I pulled myself out of shock as a rush of adrenaline hit me like a slap to the face. I had already put the rolled down so I went straight to Katniss. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around he head to staunch the bleeding. I picked Katniss up and ran as fast as I could while not hurting her. When I reached the doctors office they automatically took her to a room I didn't realize I was still holding her hand in mine until the doctor asked if I could leave so they could operate. The adrenaline wore off and felt exhausted. It was only 11 in the morning and I had almost witnessed my worst nightmare. Katniss could have Katniss at would I do if Katniss died? Well I would never get over it. I imagine myself finding Cato and brutally torturing him until death, but I know I would never do that. I was the nice, quiet boy that is polite and gentle. Well, that's what everyone thinks. No one, not even Katniss, knows what I go through. No one knows that every second of everyday there is a war raging in my head. No one knows the demons I face on a day to day basis. I didn't have a very good childhood. A father that didn't want to be with my mother. A mother that would both physically and emotionally abuse my brothers and I. Brothers that hated me and thought it fun to beat me up, as if I didn't already get enough from my mom. Everyone at school thought I learned to wrestle for sport when really I learned it so I could survive. My problems seemed like nothing compared to what Katniss endured. When I'm with her, my problems seem to melt away. Over the last month its gotten worse. Not seeing Katniss made it hard for me.

I overheard some doctors talking about an hour later. They were talking in whispers so it was hard to hear but I did hear some of the words." Katniss...10 stitches on her head...lost a lot of blood..." Another doctor started talking and what he heard surprised him." Do you know...baby okay?" _Baby okay?_ What did he mean, was Katniss pregnant? A million thoughts raced through my head at once when a doctor came into the waiting room. I recognized her as Madge Undersee, she was about my age and we went to the same school." Katniss is awake now and is looking for you." I followed her into a small room where Katniss was lying in a bed. She was wrapped in bandages and blankets." Peeta is that really you? I want to make sure I'm not hallucinating, they told me I lost a lot of blood." Her voice was weak but she had a hint of a smile on her face." She is on some medication, " Madge informed me. She left the room and I sat on the chair next to the bed and I clasped her hand. Her smile faded and she looked kind of sad." Peeta, I have to tell you something. I don't know how you'll feel about it." She looked in my eyes as if she was trying to read my mind." Peeta, I'm pregnant." I felt numb. I guess it didn't surprise me that she was, I knew what Cato did to her everyday. I could feel her pain. I can't explain it but I feel the same hurt she does. I was in shock still the same. I wanted to be the one married to her, the one having children with her." Peeta, this baby is yours."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. Its not as long as I was going to make it but I've been at rehearsal a lot lately, oh yea so I'm in a play and we perform in two weeks so yea I'm kind of freaking out. Well you guys are awesome and I know its still not long, but my chapters are gradually getting longer. Please follow, favorite and review. See ya!<strong>

**Over and out**


	10. the fight

**Guys, 10 chapters and over 3500 reads. That's insane. So far I have 1 vote for each of these things, 1 boy, 2 girls, and 3 boys and I have 2 votes for 1 girl so please vote. Also someone asked so the play I'm in is beauty and the beast and we are doing the full Broadway version. And before anyone asks, I auditioned for belle but I'm just a townsperson which I'm perfectly okay with. Guest, you break a leg in your play too,but not literally, I just healed from one a few months ago. So anyway on with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's POV<strong>

"Peeta this baby is yours." He looked completely shocked. He didn't move for a minute while he was processing the information. I was scared what he would think. I know he loves me but is that enough. Will he be mad at me? Peeta's next words came slow but a smile began to appear on his face," I'm gonna be a dad?" His face was beaming but then he got a questioning look on his face." Its not that I don't trust you Kat, I do, but are you sure its mine. I want it to be but Cato... " I saw what he was worried about, I told him before what Cato does, only he can't do anything about it because if he brought it to an authority, it would be Cato." I'm sure, I'm exactly one month and one day pregnant. And if that wasn't enough I have mothers intuition and I know he's yours." I imagined my baby as perfect replica of Peeta, none of my flaws, just Peeta's miniature self." So its a boy?" Peeta asked." I don't know for sure, but again with the mothers intuition, I'm always right." This brought a smile to both our faces." I'm not sure about that, I think we'll have a beautiful girl like you. Daddy's intuition. "

Peeta and I went on for an hour talking about our baby and what we think they will be. Madge came into the room and shut the door." I am truly sorry to interupt but Cato is here. He's at the front desk but he should be her in a few minutes." Madge walked out of the room leaving us sitting next to each other stunned. " does Cato know?" Peeta asked but he probably knew the answer already." Do you think you or I would be alive if he knew? Should you leave I don't want anything to happen to you if-" " I'm not leaving you, ever." The door opened and Cato walked in fuming." What happened here. I was doing a potrol when I decide to stop at my house to see my wife when I find her not there but there's a pool of blood and a basket of bread. And what is he doing here?" He pointed at Peeta then continued yelling," I told you to never speak to him again." Cato came up to me and slapped me. He tried to slap me again bet Peeta got in the way," You will not hurt her so long as I'm still alive!" Cato & Peeta got into a fight which I was so frozen I couldn't do anything to stop it. They were punching and kicking each other. Peeta was good at wrestling but I could tell he couldn't hold on much longer. Cato was larger and heavier than Peeta. Then I realized they were fighting about me, fighting _over me_. As if I couldn't feel any worse, the pain just deepened. That's when Cato grabbed a knife from the medical supplies. Cato bent down and cut deep into Peeta's leg. So deep I could see the bone. I remember when my mother would take care of patients that had wounds like that. I would run away to the woods. But I was too frozen eight then. The last nothing I saw before I blacked out was Peeta screaming in agony and doctors rushing in, and Cato looking directly at me, Peeta's blood dripping from the knife in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry its short. Please forgive me. I've been stressing about school, the musical, grades and on top of all of that I've had writers block, so yea fun week. Anyway thank you for reading the story. Please follow, favorite, and review. See ya!<strong>

**Over and out**


	11. Invitation

**Hey guys, sorry its taken so long to write this chapter, I started a syoc and I was having writers block with this story but I finally had inspiration. Also, 4500 reads. Like wow. You are all so awesome. And I will have more time to write now that the musical is over. Here are what the votes are at right now.**

**2 for 1 girl**

**2 for 1 boy**

**1 for 1 boy and 1 girl**

**1 for 2 girls**

**1 for 3 boys**

**So please vote I can't decide myself. Well I guess I'll get on with the story.**

**Katniss POV**

_One month after the last chapter_

I was staring at the clock. Cato should be getting back from work any minute now. I stared down at the stew I was striding and let my thoughts run wild. I hadn't seen Peeta in a few weeks. Cato had cut him so deep that it took a while to figure out just how to heal him. He ended up getting blood poisoning and his leg was amputated. Luckily the capitol was feeling generous and Peeta's family had a good enough sum of money that Peeta was able to get a prosthetic leg that looked and worked like his old one. He just had to get use to it. Once I got home from the hospital, Cato had made my life a living hell, blaming me for all his problems. He did make a point to avoid my stomach, as if telling me that was the only reason I was still alive, to " extend his family tree." Well the abuse landed me back in the hospital with multiple stitches and a fractured wrist. Cato didn't know when to stop. Unfortunately, he wasn't punished for my abuse or cutting Peeta. It wasn't illegal for him to abuse me and what happened to Peeta he labeled as " self defense. " This of course made me feel worse. I can't tell if its just hormones or if I'm really mentally messed up. Cato has been getting worse, the only reason I'm still alive is he thinks I'm pregnant with his baby. If only he knew. I don't want to tell him but I know I'm just delaying the inevitable. Once Cato sees the mini replica of Peeta I've dreamed about, everything and everyone I love will be torn from me.

The sound of the door opening interrupted my train of thoughts. _Speaking of the devil _I thought to myself. I avoided his gaze and glanced back at the stew. It was already done but I left it on for a little longer. Cato's cold hand rested on my shoulder, a gesture that would seem harmless to anyone else seemed sinister to me. My mind ran through all the horrible things he could do to me, but he just stood there. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose and let out a sigh." It smells really good." Was that a compliment? Why wasn't he yelling at me or accusing me of being a whore? He seemed so happy. The last time I saw him this happy was when I submitted to him and agreed to get fertility medication. " Thank you," I said, trying to keep my suspicion out of my voice." How was work today? Anything knew?" His sly grin stayed on his face." I'll tell you in a minute. First, let's eat." He ate two bowls of stew before speaking.

"So the head peacekeeper died yesterday and I've been named the new one," he seemed as excited as a little kid at the candy store," Next week we will go to the capitol and I will be presented my rank by President Snow himself. We leave early Monday morning." I was in complete shock, my brain trying to process the words he just said. I was going to the capitol. _I_ was going to go to the capitol. Under any other circumstances I would be excited. Or I think I would be, I mean its the freaking capitol. The one we learn about in school and dream about going to. Instead of excitement, all I felt was scared. I was going to be portrayed as the helpless, pregnant wife of an abusive peacekeeper in front of who knows how many people. Of course it is true,well except for the helpless part, but still, it wasn't my choice to marry him. I didn't love him, in fact I hate him. I'm not even pregnant with his baby. Not only that but I would meet President Snow, the ruler of Panam. I've heard many rumors about him, that he would torture people and drink their blood. That he made the avoxes, slaves of the capitol that had their younger cut out so they could no longer speak. I even heard that he poisoned and killed his opponents so he could be president. I wasn't sure how many, if any of these rumors were true, I had heard them all from the fellow kids in the community home. Just because they may not be true didn't make me any less scared. I wondered how Cato could seem so excited to see a snake. It took me a long time to fall asleep that night, I was consumed with my thoughts then I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.

When I woke up Cato had already gone to work. I got up and took a shower, after I examined my body in the mirror. My bump was viable now but it wasn't very big yet. If I wore a baggy shirt I could still hide it. Most of my guides had turned to a pale shade of yellow so I should be healed by next week. Pale scars still ran across my arms from last month's incident with the mirror, yea Cato wasn't thrilled having to replace that. The cut of my head was almost all the way healed thanks to some capitol medication. It was still a little red and swollen but it was just a scar now. I got dressed quickly and walked outside. I don't care what Cato will do if he finds out but I need to see Peeta today.

When I walked into the bakery the aroma of fresh bread engulfed me. The small bell over the door ring and I heard the unmistakable voice of Peeta ring out from the back room, " I'll be right there." Peeta came hobbling out of the back room, obviously still not accustomed to his new leg. He saw me and a bright smile gleamed on his face, the smile that makes me feel like I'm melting inside." How's my 'girl on fire?'" Peeta asked, referring to the nickname he gave me when I accidentally set half the classroom and my clothes on fire while doing a science experiment." I'm okay I guess..." I told him what was going on and that I was going to go to the capitol. He walked over to me, well attempted to walk, and gave me a hug." I'm scared Peeta. " I said, feeling like a little girl wrapped in her fathers strong arms, but I wasn't little, and Peeta was not my dad, but he is my everything. " I love you Katniss, no matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>Can I just say that was a pretty long chapter by my standards. Anyway thank you for reading. If anyone can catch the two beauty and the beast references in here I will love you forever. Thanks you guys and remember to vote. Please follow, favorite and review. See ya later<strong>

**Over and out**


	12. Meeting Snow

**Hey guys what's up. So far the votes have been in the girls favor but you still have a few more chapters to vote. Also many of you want Peeta to run away with Katniss but I have a plan that I think you will like better. Also I decided to actually go ahead and put Katniss and Peeta as a pairing in the description because we all know who really loves who. You guys are awesome and I'll see ya at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I never knew I had motion sickness until I got on the train to the capitol. Maybe it was because I'm pregnant or maybe I'm cursed but I couldn't stop throwing up. The only good thing about this meant I got my own room and bathroom. Yep, that meant no sharing with Cato. I feel like dancing I'm so happy. Wait, did I just think that, I swear this baby is messing with my head. First my emotions and now this, me wanting to dance. I lied back down on my pillow when I heard the door open. I expected to see Cato but it wasn't him. It was _her._ The red headed girl I saw in the woods what seemed like a forever ago.

_Flashback_

_Gale and I were hunting in the woods like we did every day. Gale was 17 and I was 15. We had met only a few years ago when both our dads died in that mining accident, but he was my best friend, well 2nd best friend. We had just saw a deer, we had only caught a couple before, one that had broken its leg which didn't really count, and one other that had got gales little sister a goat with the money we made. I had gotten a pink ribbon with my money and put it on Prims headstone. When we saw the deer we were about to shoot it but it ran away to quickly though we hadn't made a sound as if it sensed there was something wrong. We watched as a boy and a girl ran through the woods. They looked very similar they were probably brother and sister. The both had fiery red hair and light green eyes. The strangest thing about their appearance was their clothes. The looked like the had come from the capitol. The girl looked around frantically and caught my eye. She stared directly at me, her face full of desperation. All of the mockingjays stopped singing but one let out a cry, a note that was filled with pain and warning. I realized it was a warning signal. Seemingly out of nowhere a hovercraft appeared. A spear shot out and staged the boy right through the chest. The boy was killed instantly and his body was lifted off the ground, the spear that was loved in him had been connected to a long cord. A net shot out and entangled the girl. She let out a bloodcurdling scream then she was gone. Everything was gone in just a moment as if nothing had happened. The birds resumed their song and all was peaceful again, but I wouldn't soon forget that day._

Now I saw her again, her light green eyes connected with my gray ones. I expected her to be angry with me, maybe even try to kill me. I definitely didn't expect her to give me a hug. Her face full of sympathy and forgiveness.

" Why don't you hate me? I- "

I was cut off by her finger touching her lips, motioning for me to be silent. I wonder why she can't talk. Ohhh, she must be an avox. She pulled out a pen and paper and wrote,

_I don't hate you, if you had helped me you would be one to. I brought you some tea that should help with the motion sickness._

I looked over to the dresser she set it on. I hadn't noticed it before. She was so nice to me. Crap, now I owe her not only for not saving her, but for being so dang nice to me.

" Thank you, and I am really sorry." I said but she just smiled.

_I know, and you are welcome _she wrote in her small elegant writing, winked at me, then walked out.

I drank the tea and immediately began feeling better. Now I have to add the tea to the list of things I owe her from. I wish I had asked her name, maybe I'll do that next time I see her. A yawn escaped from my lips so I crawled in bed and fell to sleep almost immediately.

Sunlight filled the room and came through my closed eyelids. I wanted to sleep in but I'm already to awake. I sat up and took it the warmth that had entered the room. My nausea hadn't come back yet but I still drank the tea left this morning by the read headed avox that came with a note.

_Good luck, we will be arriving in the capitol at about noon_

I picked out a comfortable pair of black sweat pants and a baggy shirt to wear. Maybe it wasn't very appropriate for arriving at the capitol but I didn't really care. I went outside my compartment and wandered around till I found the dining room. There were tables full of food and I did my best not to pig out but this was really good food. I've only had hot chocolate once before but this kind was rich and creamy I could drink it all day. All I really wanted was rolls and hot chocolate, even together they fast good. Just great I'm getting cravings now. The train juried to a stop and Cato walked in.

" We're here. Follow me." He seemed groggy and not fully awake. I followed him to the front of the train. A peacekeeper opened the door. The unmistakable smell of blood came wafting in, making me want to puke again. An elderly man stood just outside the door, wearing a pure white suit with a blood red flower in his jacket pocket. He has a neatly trimmed beard and when he smiled, it didn't seem like he was a human, but a snake.

" Ahh Cato, welcome back to the capitol. You must be Katniss, I've heard much about you. I'm President Snow."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it. Did you like this format better or worse. Also I figured I should bring the red headed avox girl back. Anyway I hope you liked it. If you did I'm starting a hunger games syoc so if you want to submit a character by all means please do. I need more. Well thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review. See ya next time<strong>

**Over and out**


	13. Prepping

**Hey guys, what is up with you. I'm just so excited to write this story lately I'm literally writing this walking home from school. I kind of like the format that I did last chapter better so I think I'm going to continue using it. Also some familiar characters are coming back in this chapter so that will be exciting. Holy cow its cold outside! any way see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

" You must be Katniss, I've heard so much about you. I'm President Snow."

His words were cold and uninviting. The last thing I wanted to do was to go anywhere with that man, yet I followed him and Cato out of the train and toward a huge white building. We had a few peacekeepers around us keeping us moving but that didn't stop me from marveling at the beauty of the capitol. Everything was bright, unnatural colors, like the candy I would see in the window of the sweet shop back home. Years ago, prim and I would walk around the market, just looking at the things in the windows. Of course we could never afford anything from the markets but watching prim light up like that was worth the trip. She would have loved to be here with me and see all this magnificent beauty. The weirdest part was the people. It was still kinda early so not many people were out but the ones that were out looked very bizarre. I saw a lady with white and blue hair, pale pink skin and jewels literally embedded in her eyes. Another man looked like he was on fire, but he just had many tattoos with little jewels in his skin to make him gleam in the light. I wonder why people would dress like this unless they're trying to embarrass themselves. I wonder if I lived here what would I look like. I allowed myself to fantasize random outfits and dyes on me but Snow's voice brought me out of my imagination.

"You will be staying in my home with me. You get a large room to yourselves and if you need anything, my servants will attend you. One more thing, you will join me for dinner, that is not a request."

He said this and we walked into his elaborate home. He walked off and motioned to a girl to see to us. I presumed she is an avox because she didn't speak, she just motioned for us to follow her. We were led down a long white hall, in fact, it seemed everything was white. White and blood red. Decorations, flowers, walls, all of them the color of snow. The splotches of red seemed like drops of new blood staining the pure white everything. When we got to our room I was surprised how big it was. It had a huge bed right in the center. The theme was the same as the rest of the house, if you could call it a house. A large mirror covers an entire wall. On the other wall there was closet doors and a fancy door I presumed led to the bathroom. The room was so beautiful, if only I didn't have to share it with Cato. Soon after the avox girl left the door opened again reveling 3 outrageous looking capitol people. One was a man dressed in a plum purple from head to toe. Another one of them was pea green, I mean her skin was literally the color of the vegetable. The man looked to me and spoke.

"We will be helping you get ready for dinner. We are your prep team, we will make you look presentable enough for Cinna, your stylist." His voice was fast and heavily accented." This is Octavia and Venna, and I'm Flavius."

Cato followed the purple man to a different room and I was led to the bathroom where I was plucked like a bird. I didn't feel like myself after that. After a bath I was finally "ready" to meet Cinna.

Hen cinna walked in I was surprised how normal he looked. The only thing that would tell you he was from the capitol is from the gold eyeliner he wore. His blue eyes were only magnified by the gold, the eyeliner lift gold flakes in his eyelashes.

"Hello Katniss, my name is Cinna. I will be your personal stylist while you're at the capitol. Let's get you ready for dinner."

He seemed very friendly and nice. Why was everyone acting so nice? Cinna put makeup on my face and painted my nails. When I looked in the mirror I was stunned to see the face staring back at me. I had worn makeup before, being a peacekeeper's wife and all, but I've never done it like this. I looked gorgeous. My black eyeliner and mascara was very dramatic, making my brown eyes appear bigger. I had red eye shadow on and lipstick on. On each of my nails, a flame design was painted. Cinna worked on my hair for almost a minute and it looked stunning.

"Cinna! You are amazing!" I said and a grin appeared on his face.

" You haven't even seen the dress yet. If you like this you'll love the dress."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it. Sorry its not as long as some other chapters, I promise next one will be long. Dinner with president Snow, ugh. Did any of you catch the beauty and the beast reference there? Any ways please vote for the gender of the baby on the poll on my profile. Right now the girls are winning, boys are second, and one boy one girl is close behind. Also submitted tributes to my Hunger Games syoc, I have one-fourth of the amount of tributes ii n speed. Please follow, favorite and review. See you next time, bye<strong>

**Over and out**


End file.
